


Where's my cooked fucking rice

by ASingularSadSoggyPringle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Actual Thief Bilbo Baggins, Episode: s04e09 Dead Men Don't Throw Rice, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingularSadSoggyPringle/pseuds/ASingularSadSoggyPringle
Summary: HaikuRiceRiceRiceRice. RiceRiveRice rice rice rice rice riceRiceRiceI will eat the rice and rice and rice and rice and rice- Jackson 2020
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Where's my cooked fucking rice

How did you manage  
To steal my hat from my head  
When I don't own hats

Oh my goodness me  
Fucking hell and oh my god  
Jesus hecking christ

Where is my cooked rice?  
How dare you steal my cooked rice  
Now I have no rice

Red, orange, yellow  
Green blue purple pink and black  
I am colour blind

I have bought a gun  
There is someone I must shoot   
Liz the lizard queen

Can I have some rice?  
No you may not have some rice  
But- it is my rice.

I am not Christian   
I am not an atheist   
I am very very gay

Where did you get that?  
Is that my cooked fucking rice  
Give it back you bitch

Okay fine keep the rice  
But it is my first born child  
You rice stealing heathen 

_crier in no rice-ish  
Weeps in the language of rice   
Wreaks havoc on thief _

I have shot the Queen   
Now I can reclaim what's mine  
Wait......... Where is the rice?

In a very dark cave  
People sit worshipping rice  
As if it is god

White, grey, brown, turquoise   
Indigo, violet, cyan  
I'm still colour blind

**Author's Note:**

> By Jackson.  
> Rice.   
> Jackson.


End file.
